Sunrises and Coffee
by blaineisthehugestcockslut
Summary: Kurt looks back on the last few months of his relationship with Blaine, highlighting the best of the best. One-Shot Klaine Fic. Written for the lovely Lizzy, givemesomenasonexyouswine on Tumblr.


Kurt sat down on the couch in the empty sitting room, quietly taking everything in. It had all happened so fast, and yet not at the same time. He closed his eyes, and let the last few months reel through his mind, playing themselves out on his eyelids.

* * *

><p>It was the beginning of the new school year, his senior year at McKinley. His last year at McKinley. He could feel everyone beginning to finally weigh this situation out, and realized that this was it. His last year in high school before venturing to some new adventure, preferably to New York and majoring in Theater and Fashion. He was sitting in a chair next to Mercedes in glee club, looking down at this cell phone, smiling to himself as he looked down to see the text Blaine had sent him last period.<p>

_ I have a surprise for you. _

Kurt wondered what it could be. Blaine had already done a surprise picnic in the middle of a field on the outskirts of Lima, a romantic Disney movie night, and even surprised him with flowers once in a while.

_Hmmm... Mr. Anderson, do tell._

The senior ended up texting back, before attempting to put the phone back in his pocket, when it vibrated just a few seconds after he had closed it. Frowning a bit, he brought it out, not expecting it to be Blaine who texted back.

_Close your eyes._

Kurt continued to frown, and Mercedes looked over at him, noting the text.

"Alright white boy, you saw what he wrote. Close your eyes, or I'll blindfold you with a bandanna that will clash with your outfit." Mercedes said sweetly, and Kurt blanched at the mere thought of him clashing. He glared a bit at Mercedes, and when she made a move to get the bandanna out of her bag, he closed his eyes with a 'humph'. He heard the door open, and Mr. Schuester clapping his hands to get everyones attention.

"Alright guys. I have a small surprise for you guys. We have a new transfer student."

Kurt pulled his eyebrows together in confusion while everyone whispered and mumbled to each other about who they thought it would be, whether they were hot, if they were good singers (Rachel went so far as to ask if the person wanted solos and if they did they will have to wait), and basically just wondering who it was overall. That's when he heard the door open again, and hear the footsteps get closer to him. Everyone had gotten quiet, and sure enough, a voice ripped through the silent air.

"Miss me?"

Kurt's eyes shot wide open at the very familiar voice, and was met with beautiful hazel eyes. There he was, out of his Dalton uniform and in normal street clothing. Kurt couldn't help but grin and hug him, and drowned out everything Schue was saying, instead focusing on the warmth and pressure coming from Blaine's hand. He could definitely get used to this.

* * *

><p>It was December, a cold and chilly one in Ohio. Lima had the worst of it, with the roads practically covered in 9 inches of snow, and all roads closed off to prevent fatal accidents because of the whiteout conditions. Kurt listened as he flipped through the news channel to see some glimmer of hope, before he realized he was stuck here in Westerville, where the snow was heavy. He grimaced, before bringing his cell phone out, to already see a text from Finn. Sighing, he looked down at the message.<p>

_Kurt mom / dad said u should stay blaines cuz of the snow, if his rents r k with it_

Kurt wrinkled his nose at his step-brothers atrocious writing, before almost having a heart attack. He had told his dad that Blaine's parents were here, but truthfully, Blaine's dad had gone to a conference in Miami, bringing Blaine's mom as his plus one. He knew that his dad would never find out about him staying with Blaine all alone, but lying to him still seemed risky for his freedom. He came to the conclusion he had already dug his makeshift grave with the first lie, no reason to go back on it.

_They're fine with it, thanks Finn. Tell mom and dad I'll try and get back tomorrow if the weather let's me._

Kurt turned his phone off, before putting it back in his pocket and going into the kitchen, where he saw Blaine hurrying around in the kitchen, making them hot chocolate. He hopped onto the kitchen counter top gracefully, and fiddled with a small tassle on one shoulder of his jacket before clearing his throat.

"The weather out there is insane." He said as Blaine poured the hot chocolate in two mugs, and his boyfriend nodded.

"I tried to go out and see if we could have a snowball fight-" Blaine said, and laughed when Kurt cringed from the thought of getting his clothes ruined with snow- "But it's damn near impossible. It's almost whiteout conditions out there."

Blaine handed Kurt a mug with whipped cream on top and chocolate shavings, and quietly sipped his own before letting out a small 'mhmmm'. Kurt smiled, and blew on his a bit before taking a sip.

"I was hoping you would let me stay the night? Lima has whiteout conditions, and apparently all the roads are closed." Kurt said in a quiet rushed voice, and Blaine just smiled.

"Yeah, it's fine with me." He said as he continued to sip his hot cocoa, moving so he was across from Kurt in the small aisle, a few inches between the two of them. They drank their hot chocolate in peace, the quiet comforting, and not at all awkward like most people would think. Blaine finished his mug first, and when he turned around from putting the thing in the sink, Kurt laughed at the whip cream all around his boyfriend's mouth. Blaine just frowned before sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, tasting the whipped cream. He too started laughing, before Kurt hopped down from the counter and got the roll of paper towels next to him.

"Ho ho ho." Blaine chuckled out, and Kurt shook his head with a smile on his lips as he cleaned the whipped cream off the shorter boys face. Before he could finish though, he felt the familiar lips he knew all too well on his own, and was starting to melt into the kiss when he realized that Blaine was smearing the sweet foam all over his own face. He heard the other boy laugh, and he couldn't even stay mad at him for more than a few seconds before laughing himself.

"Ass." Kurt mumbled, and Blaine just gave him a puppy dog look and Kurt rolled his eyes while continued in his quest to clean his boyfriends face. Once he was done with that, he cleaned off his own face, before Blaine kissed his cheek. The shorter boy frowned for a minute, but grinned.

"You taste like whipped cream." Blaine said smugly, and Kurt just lightly slapped him on the arm before moving to wash the dishes in the sink. Blaine just stood there, watching Kurt quietly, thoughts of them moving to New York together running around in his mind. An idea popped into his mind, and he smiled before going over and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and trying to make himself as tall as possible to get his chin on top of the pale boys shoulder. Kurt just continued on with the dishes, relaxing himself. In a seemingly comfortable position, he kissed Kurt's neck, before whispering out, "Remember our first duet?"

Kurt closed his eyes and smiled lightly, before laughing.

"How could I forget, you flirted endlessly with me." Kurt mumbled. Blaine just laughed, as Kurt dried his hands on a nearby towel. He turned around, so he was face to face with his boyfriend of 6 months.

"I really can't stay." Kurt sang softly, and Blaine followed along on cue, and the two made their way back to the living room, singing the duet softly, stealing kisses here and there. They ended up with both of them on the couch, with Blaine's head in Kurt's lap. The moment was full of love, full of magic for the both of them.

"I love you." Blaine said as he sat up to kiss Kurt.

"I love you too." Kurt mumbled against his lips in the kiss, before directing his full attention to the lips against his own. First it was the socks, then the shirts, then finally the pants that came off. They didn't have to worry about getting caught ; but what they did worry about was if the other was ready. Once it became clear that it was really going to happen, the two held hands as they took turns leading the way up the steps, not being able to keep their lips off each other. Kurt always imagined his first time would be lit with scented candles all over the room, with rose petals everywhere and silks sheets being used.

But this. This was real. They had fallen asleep in each others arms, glued together. As Kurt laid in bed next to Blaine, he felt the warmth radiating off the other boys hand. He could feel himself getting lost in the indescribable feeling of love and euphoria running through him. The light from the morning sunrise shone in through Blaine's window, the colors so mesmerizing and adding to the haze. He could feel Blaine's lips on his neck, and the soft whisper of "I love you" made him feel like he was on top of cloud nine. No, higher. So much higher.

This may not have been rose petals and scented candles, but this was just as perfect, if not anymore so. He couldn't have wished for anything better than whipped cream flavored lips and snow.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked around to see the same decorations from the year before in the coffee shop, and smiled a bit at how different things were from the year before. He looked down at his cell phone, trying to convince Mercedes that Sam wouldn't be scared off by her finally saying "I love you" (although he did remind her that he might reply in Trekkie or Navi and that she shouldn't be too surprised by it). He had finished the last text he would send her, when Blaine walked over with their coffees. A grande non fat mocha for Kurt, and a medium drip for Blaine. Kurt said a thank you when he accepted the coffee, and the two drank from their cups as they talk animatedly about recent events. Winning Sectionals, preparing for Regionals, Finn's surprising choice to go to New York with Rachel, the early acceptance letters both Kurt and Blaine received to NYU, and the fact that they were graduating pretty soon. They ended up holding hands across the table top, with Blaine's on top of Kurt's.<p>

This coffee shop held a lot of special memories for the both of them. All the times they came here for coffee as just friends, the time that Kurt went on ahead and told Blaine about his feelings, the coffee dates they had here, and then the big moment of their relationship. Their first exchange of 'I love you''s. The two of them became silent as they both thought about how far they had come.

"I remember you just about spit your coffee out, at this very same table." Blaine noted with a faint smile, and Kurt just laughed.

"I love you." was all Kurt responded with, knowing that this very spot would always be remembered by both of them as their spot.

* * *

><p>"This is it."<p>

Kurt looked around the room, seeing the tears on everyones faces. Rachel was practically on Finn's lap, sniffling quietly. Brittany was full on crying, with Santana trying to calm her down with the help of Blaine. Brittany had taken to calling Blaine her 'baby dolphin' and the two had become good friends after that. Puck's eyes were watery, but you could tell he wasn't going to cry. If he did, everyone would lose it. Mercedes had her head on Sam's shoulders, the two of them holding hands. Mike and Tina were in the corner, talking in hushed voices on how they would always write and call and how they loved each other. Artie was talking to Quinn, seeing how Quinn was leaving for UCLA and Artie had always been interested in going there. The friendship had been a bit strained at first, but they got to know each other better and became good friends toward the end of the school year. Mr. Schuester himself was silently crying, Mrs. Pillsbury-Schuester next to him, her own eyes red with tears. Behind them, the trophy from Nationals was sitting proudly on the table, for all the world to Brittany had quieted down more, Schue cleared his throat. Everyone got back in their seats, and Blaine came over to sit next to Kurt before putting his head on his shoulder.

"For most of you, this is your last year here at McKinley. Some of you were the first to come to Glee club. Some of you came later on. Some of you really late."

Everyone laughed at this, knowing it was Blaine. The laughter was soft, but it was needed. This was a painful day for all of them. The last day of high school. The last day of being together as a team, for a long time.

"Now... We've come so far guys. First we passed to Regionals. Then we passed to Nationals. Now? Now we've won Nationals. And you guys... I remember seeing how all of you guys, how different you guys were. Now, look at you. Puck, you're going on to study Engineering at Ohio State. Quinn, you're off to UCLA. Rachel, Finn, Blaine, Kurt. You guys are going to New York. Just... Looking at how far you guys have come..." Mr. Schuester managed to choke out, before his voice came close to leading to tears. Mrs. Pillsbury-Schuester squeezed his hand, and smiled sadly at everyone.

"I remember taking you guys to Sectionals, and how disastrous Sue made it for you guys. But you guys managed to win, without rehearsing, without going over everything. You all have grown so much, and just seeing you guys now... It's amazing." The red head, doe eyed guidance counselor said softly, and pretty soon had her own tears running down her face. Someone called out 'group hug!', and soon enough, everyone was huddled in a mesh of arms. Tears were being shared, laughter catching on, and soon everyone had small sad smile on their faces, knowing that after today, things wouldn't be the same.

Everyone broke the huddle to hug each other one final, last time. They planned to have a group dinner at Breadstix, but Quinn had to leave for UCLA to get her apartment and living situation ready, and Puck was working the whole summer, making sure he'd have enough money to pay for his first year of university, although he was getting financial aid. It would be Artie, Tina, Mike, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, Rachel, and Finn at the dinner. But they'd still be short two.

The bell rang, and the seniors all picked their bag up and were making their way to the parking lot. They had technically gotten out back in May, but had been coming to glee club when they could. Kurt walked with everyone else to the parking lot, but slowed down as they got closer and closer. He had a vice grip on Blaine's hand, and waited for everyone to leave to break down. A small, tiny sob made it's way out of his mouth. They were adults now, out in the real world.

No more sleepovers with the girls. No more Breadstix dinners with the family or with glee club. No more arguing with Finn over what was for breakfast. No more glee club drama. No more anything. Blaine just held Kurt in his arms, and let him cry on his shoulder. He knew that even though Kurt was bullied relentlessly here, he still had memories and ties here that he would always treasure. He held on tightly, and they stayed there, oblivious to the world around them.

Soon, Kurt calmed down, and wiped the tears from his eyes. Blaine took a step back and looked at him, before wiping a tear from Kurt's cheek, leaving his hand there.

"You're beautiful." He said softly, and the two of them held hands all the way back to the car, breaking hands to just get back into their proper seats. Their hands found each other again, and they drove back to Kurt's, to help him pack for their big move to New York. It was family dinner night, and the small box in Blaine's pant pocket was slowly becoming heavier and heavier.

* * *

><p>"I... Blaine.." Kurt whispered, as Blaine got down on one knee. Carol let out a small, dignified squeak, while Burt just smiled slightly. Finn looked confused as ever, until Blaine brought out the small tiny black box... Ok, even then he was confused.<p>

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel... I love you. I'm pretty sure I've loved you since the moment I saw you on that stairway... It just took me a while to realize. I know we're just out of high school, but we're moving to New York soon, and I wanted your family to be here when I did this. I love you so much, and I will stay with you, through sickness and in health, until the day I die. I will chase after you to the end of time, and go through hell and back to get you back if something ever separates us. We'll always have coffee and sunsets." Blaine said, pausing at all the right moments, opening the ring box at the right moment, and finally, taking a huge pause for Kurt to take everything in to say the most important question.

"Kurt... Will you marry me?"

Kurt didn't even know what to say. They were young, he knew that. He had sneaked a peek of his father during Blaine's small speech, and wondered just how he wasn't bursting an artery yet. That's when he realized. Blaine had actually gone out of his way and asked for his hand in marriage before. That was why his father was just nodded with a small smile on his face. Blaine looked up at him with those eyes, those gorgeous eyes that continued to make him swoon. Kurt didn't know whether to cry, laugh, smile, or melt at that moment. All he knew was he had to do one thing.

"Yes... Yes I'll marry you Blaine Everett Anderson." Kurt managed to say before flinging his arms around Blaine, barely coherent when Blaine put the ring on his finger, another ring soon following on his own finger. When they finally ended their hug, Carol hugged Kurt while congratulating him and crying, Finn was patting Blaine on the back welcoming him to the family before hugging Kurt, and Burt Hummel drew his son-in-law in a hug, not a single threat uttered out, instead saying "Welcome to the family, Blaine".

"Kurt?"

The voice brought Kurt out of his small trip down memory lane, before getting up and turning around to see Blaine carrying a box that was a bit too big for the shorter man to carry. Kurt just laughed, before helping taking the box, and instantly buckling under the weight.

"What in the hell is in this Blaine?" Kurt asked, walking over to an unoccupied corner to put it down, gently seeing how he himself labeled the box as 'DO NOT LET BLAINE HANDLE THIS'. Blaine just laughed.

"It's actually some of the things silverware and plates Carol gave us as a present, and the China that Burt gave us from your mother." Blaine said, and Kurt chose that moment to look around again. Blaine knew what he was thinking, and he walked the short distance to his fiancée, before encircling his arms around his waist.

"We're here Kurt. We've made it." He said into his ear, and Kurt just nodded, biting his lip. What the future would bring them, he won't know. He just knew that whatever it was, he'd have Blaine to pull through it. And that's all he needed. Sunrises and coffee, whipped cream flavored lips and snow.

Yes, he thought to himself. That's all he would need to make it.


End file.
